lockonprecurefandomcom-20200214-history
Fuchida Kyo
, is a minor character and one of the Cures who attended in PreCure Academy, and also appears in Boing Boing! Precure as one of the main characters. She lives in a small apartment in Odayakana with her father. ''' Her Precure alter ego is '''Cure Glory (キュア キュート Kyua ''Gurōrī) History Early Life Kyo was born in a quaint little town with her father and mother. At school, she was somewhat of an athlete, but couldn't decide on a sport she actually liked. That all changed when Kyo and her dad saw a sports program about gymnasts training for the Olympics. She was so entranced by the gymnasts' abilities, specifically that of Yoshida Fuko. She begged her parents to let her into a gymnastics class. While her mother was weary of it, since she thought it would be a passing interest, her father had complete confidence in his daughter. They convinced her mother to let her take classes, and she gained impeccable skills in a few years. After winning quite a lot of gymnastics tournaments, she eventually asked for private lessons. Lucky for her, she received classes from her idol, Fuko, and started training to become an elite gymnast. Just a year ago, her mother had an affair, which led to her parents getting a divorce. Kyo resented her mother for doing such an awful thing to her father that she decided to go live with him and has never spoken to her mother since. Becoming Cure Glory Appearance In her normal form, Kyo has very long, wavy, dark brown hair, which she usually ties up in a bun. She has chocolate brown eyes, and is the tallest in her group, reaching 5'11. At school, she wears a white collared shirt with a pastel green vest and tie, with green clover buttons on her sleeves. A light green skirt with pastel gaps, and white thigh-high socks with brown loafers. She carries around a green and black gym bag. Outside of school, she wears a white tank top and denim shorts. She wears a light brown, wool sweater over her clothes. She also has transparent, black tights with green sneakers. She carries around the same bag she takes to school so she can carry Blocks around in it. As Cure Glory, Kyo's hair turns a lighter shade of brown, and eyes become green. Her hair is let loose, with green orbs with clovers on it are attached to the right of her head, and the bottom half of her hair. Her outfit is white and green. Her dress is strapless with buttons on the torso, and a pleated skirt. Her dress is separated by a green belt with a light green clover gem in the middle. There is a long green cape cut in the middle of the back and front, connected to a big green clover gem embedded where her collar bone is. She has thigh-high boots with buttons on the side and green cloth sticking out in front. She also wears white, elbow-high, fingerless gloves with transparent, green, puffy arm warmers, and her Mist Bouncer on her left wrist. Personality Kyo is pretty rough around the edges, and is typically a no nonsense type of gal, which clashes with Moe's eccentric personality. She has a bit of a temper, and is actually rather scary when provoked. She is also rather emotional because of things that have happened in her personal life, but is gradually getting better at swallowing her feelings. However, she is actually very caring and tends to worry about her friends. Cure Glory '"The Protector of Luck and Fortune, Cure Glory!"' 運と幸運の保護者, キュアｇぉｒｙ！ Un to kōun no hogo-sha, Kyua G ~o ry!'' Cure Glory (キュアｇぉｒｙ Kyua G ~o ry) is Kyo's's alter ego. Kyo transforms by saying Precure! Switch, on! Glory has very high speed and evasive physical attacks, and her magical moves can strike pretty hard. Since she has a lot of experience using physical moves, she doesn't use magical attacks very often. Transformation Kyo's Mist Bouncer will appear on her left wrist. She swipes her hand across the device's screen and shouts "Precure! Switch, on!". Her clothes turn white as the Luck Essence pops out and disassembles itself to cloth her into her Precure outfit. She then jumps down and recites her introductory speech. Attacks |-|Finishers= *'Essence Cleanse' - The first finishing attack that Glory and her teammates use to purify Osoroshimos. |-|Sub-attacks= Other then purification attacks, Cure Glory can use some individual sub attacks on her own for fighting use: *'Glory Teleport' - Cure Glory focuses to teleport herself to any location she can think of. *'Lucky Strike' - Cure Glory's heel glows green as she knocks the enemy down to the ground, the impact creating a crater around them. *'Clover Gash' - Cure Glory forms a clover a hurls it at the enemy as it twirls in the air. Relationships [[Blocks|'Blocks']]: He gave Kyo the Luck Essence, which turned her into a Precure. Kyo treats Blocks as if he were her little brother, and would do everything in her power to protect him. [[Kawaguchi Moe|'Kawaguchi Moe']]: At first Kyo was annoyed with Moe, but after getting to know her better, became good friends with her. [[Akagi Yua|'Akagi Yua']]: Because of how different Yua is compared to Moe, Kyo bonded more easily with Yua and they eventually became friends. Fuchida Hotoka: Kyo loves her father very much, and feels bad that he has to work so hard to provide for them. [[Yoshida Fuko|'Yoshida Fuko']]: Kyo's coach, who was one of the reasons she even grew interested in gymnastics. Etymology Fuchida (渕田) means "Wisteria Rice Paddy". Kyo (協) means "Cooperation". Her name means "Rice Paddy Cooperation". Cure Glory: Kyo's Cure alias is a name she gave herself. Gallery Trivia * She comes from a broken home. Category:Cures Category:BBPC Cures Category:BBPC Characters Category:Boing Boing! Precure